Firestorm
by Midnight-Mist49
Summary: Rob Dillard is a normal guy with a normal life, but soon, all hell breaks loose, and he must find a way to survive as the dragons continue to kill everything in sight. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

_FIRESTORM_

By: Midnight-Mist49

Chapter One: Awakening

Rob Dillard awoke to sunlight pouring through his window and bathing his apartment in light.

"Ugh, Monday." He groaned as he slipped out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He turned on the TV as he brushed his teeth. The news flickered on, showing a story on wildfires spreading through London. It was strange really, London was very wet, and was rarely dry enough to start one fire, not to mention several. He disbanded the thought, and finished getting ready for work. He didn't really have to dress; after all he worked in construction. There was a huge mining project setting forth today, they were going to break new ground. There was supposedly a large cavern near the dig site. He slipped on some jeans and a hoodie, and walked out the door.

-----

"What have you got for me Pete?" Rob questioned.

Peter Quentin emerged from the mining shaft on an elevator; completely covered in soot.

"It's a cavern alright, looks like you were right." He answered, lighting a cigarette.

"Aren't I always?" Rob joked. "I'll take it you've already broken ground?"

"Just started this morning, around six I guess. It was closer than we thought."

"Well," Rob said, putting his hard-hat on. "Let's take a look then shall we?"

They stepped onto the elevator, and pressed the down button. The carriage hummed to life and started its descent.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the bottom. They stepped out into a large cavern.

"Bloody hell." Rob said, astonished.

"This isn't it." laughed Peter. "The new one dwarfs this one."

They walked into a dark tunnel, lit only by the light bulbs that lined both sides of the walls. They then stepped into the largest cavern Rob had ever seen. It was at least a mile wide.

"This is brilliant" he said, not thinking of anything else he could say.

But before he could celebrate anymore, an emergency siren blared.

"Attention, there has been an accident." a fuzzy voice sound over the intercom. "Please make your way to the emergency exits as soon as possible."

-----


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Encounter

Rob, and Pete immediately rushed back to the elevator, but it was now crowded with miners trying to get in.

"Damn!" cursed Rob.

"Don't worry" reassured Peter. "There's another route."

They broke off of the main cavern, and ran along a pair off cart tracks leading down a tunnel.

"What do you think happened?" Rob asked.

"I don't know, probably a cave-in." answered Pete. "I just hope no one is hurt."

Seconds later, they heard a loud crash, and people screaming. Almost instantly, the intercom buzzed to life again. The voice echoed throughout the mine.

"Elevator 12A is down, I repeat, Elevator 12A is down!"

"Shit!" muttered Rob.

"We gotta get out of here" Pete declared, and broke into a run. Rob followed. He could barely see anything, but he didn't slow down.

They took a left, then a right, and then they saw a ramp leading above ground.

"Thank God." said Peter.

Just then, a blood-curling screech erupted from deep within the cave, making Rob and Pete whirl around.

"Did you hear that?" Rob asked, confused as to what would make that kind of sound.

"Yeah, but what the hell was it?" questioned Pete.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out." They ran up the slope and appeared above ground.

They sat down, panting.

Before either one of them could say anything, a jet of fire flew out of the mining shaft, straight into the air.

"Shit, get down!" Rob shouted as burning rubble rained from the sky.

Another screech echoed, this time louder.

In a matter of seconds, the pair was flung onto their backs by a gust of air.

Rob turned and saw a dragon, at least twelve feet tall standing over him. Black scales and spikes covered the majority of its body. Instead of four legs, the beast had two hind legs and claws on its wings. It let out a low growl, and took to the skies, its huge wings taking it ever higher into the air.

Rob and Peter stared at the creature in the distance.

"Oh my god." Pete worded.

They heard another roar, and more screams. The two looked at each other, and ran down the street.

Sirens blared as fire trucks and ambulances drove past them.

"What the hell is going on?" Rob asked aloud.

"I don't know, but whatever those things are, there are more of them."

They heard a crash and turned around just in time to see a dragon swoop down and scorch the vehicles. It picked up an ambulance with its legs, and dropped it in the lake. It was coming back and both men were in the open.

"Quick, get in that store!" Rob shouted.

The duo ran into the shop, just as the dragon slammed into a lamppost, knocking it into the building. Rob rolled out of the way as the post shattered the glass front of the building.

"Move!" Pete demanded as he, Rob, and the customers fled to the back. The dragon let out a stream of flames, and set several people on fire.

The survivors busted through the back door and fled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A World in Flames

"What do we do now?" One survivor asked as they stopped in an old warehouse to hide.

"There's nothing we can do," said Pete. "Except wait for them to come."

"Are you kidding me?" Rob shouted. "We need to find the military, or at least some link to the outside world!"

"There is an armory five miles north of here in Oxford." said another survivor. "if we can make it there, we'll be safe."

The group agreed, and they were off.

They continued their journey in secrecy. If a dragon found them, there would be nothing they could do.

They slipped behind a building into an alley way.

"Wait, stop. Did you hear that?" Rob asked.

'No, what was it?" Pete asked for the group.

"It sounded like-"Rob's sentence was drowned out by an explosion in a building near them. Its windows shattered as flames shot out of them.

"Run!" shouted Rob as a dragon busted out of the roof of the building.

Rob's shoes kicked up dirt as he ran, fearing to look back. He could hear the sound of wings flapping, and that's all that kept him going. A burst of flames grazed his hair as he ran. They hit full on for a customer of the store as the dragon swallowed up the burning man.

Rob stared in horror at the place were the survivor was a second before. It had all happened so quickly.

"Up the fire escape!" he shouted as the dragon rounded the corner.

They began climbing as fast as they could. The beast crawled quickly toward them; its claws slashing at the ground. Rob was the last to get up. He jumped up and grabbed the ladder. The dragon was only a few yards away now. He pulled himself up to the platform just as a jet of liquid shot out of the dragon's mouth, and coated Rob's sleeve. It seeped through the material and burned his skin. The pain was unbearable, but he had to go on. He ran across the platform and up the winding stair case to the top. They still weren't safe as the dragon took to the air. Everybody slipped through an open window, and landed in an old apartment.

Pete looked out the window as the beast shot flames through the openings.

"Get down!" he shouted, and everyone dropped to the floor. A second later, fire erupted into the room, setting it ablaze. The dragon lost interest and flew off.

The dragon was gone, but they were still in danger. The entire room was filled with smoke. Rob hid his face in his jacket and stumbled around for the door. The heat was burning his eyes, and tears streamed down his face. He couldn't see a thing. The smoke choked him even through his jacket. He couldn't catch a breath, and just as he found the exit, he passed out.

-----

Rob awoke to the deafening scream of jets flying through the air. What happened while he was unconscious? He could fell his hands being wrapped around someone's shoulders, carrying him. He stirred, and looked up ahead. Pete was carrying him, and he could see the armory in the distance.

"You're a good man Peter." He mumbled.

"So you're awake?" Pete pointed out.

"Yep, how come the smoke didn't bother you?" Rob questioned.

"These damn Marlboros." Pete joked, holding up his pack of cigarettes.

"Those can kill you, you know." Rob laughed.

"Well, today they saved both of us, so I'm not quitting." Yep, that was Peter alright. Rob, dropped from Pete's shoulders, and walked on his own. He was still wobbly, but he stiffened out soon enough.

-----

When they arrived at the armory, they were greeted by the screaming of injured people, and medical cots everywhere. A TV in the corner showed the news.

"We now have reports of the dragon epidemic spreading through Germany, France, Spain, Portugal, and even the United States. Casualties number in the thousands, and are climbing quickly." said the reporter. "Citizens are advised not to go out into the open, and find underground shelter if it is available."

"Dear God." said Rob and Peter in unison.

They turned and a soldier coming towards them holding out two assault rifles. He asked.

"Do you two know how to use a gun?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Fighting Chance

Rob had spent three years in military training. He was no stranger to weaponry.

"Yeah, I do." said Rob, taking the gun.

"I'm a lover not a fighter." Pete said.

"You'll be fine." assured the soldier. "Take the safety off, point, and shoot."

"Wait, what do we need these for?" Rob asked the soldier "I thought we were safe here."

"That's what I thought to, until we got word that those damn things were heading our direction." explained the soldier. "There is a chemical bunker not too far from here. It'll keep us safe. That's where we're headed. Meet me at the parking lot in an hour."

------

Rob threw the strap to the gun over his shoulder and walked out into the parking lot with Peter. There, five humvees were parked, and injured people were being put into them.

"That's the last of them, Mark." The soldier called behind him as he walked towards Rob and Pete.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. I'll round up everyone else and arm them. You guys stand watch. If you see anything, give me a shout." The soldier turned, and went inside.

"You check the ground, I'll climb up that water tower to get a better view." suggested Rob.

"Are you daft? That thing is at least 30 meters tall!" Peter objected, but Rob was already running towards it.

"Bloody idiot." He moaned, and turned to guard the ground.

Rob climbed slowly; grabbing every pipe he came across, and lifted himself up. He was almost to the guard rail now. He grabbed the mesh handrail, and flung himself over onto the walkway circling the water tank.

From here he could see the city. It was completely ablaze. That's when he noticed them. At least five dragons were heading this way.

"Holy shit" he muttered.

"Peter! Tell everyone there are dragons!" he yelled to the ground. Pete saw them to. He ran inside to tell the troops.

Rob didn't know what to do. There wasn't enough time to climb back down, and a fall from this height would surely kill him. As foolish as it was, he had to distract the dragons. He ran along the walkway, firing round after round from the automatic rifle. The bullets tore at the wing webbing of one dragon, making its flight path erratic. Rob dove to the ground as a blast of flames hit the tank behind him. The thick metal covering of the tank was melting away. It was only a matter of time before it blew a hole.

He fired at the head of a circling dragon, making it shriek in pain. I dove inward and smashed into the tank, breaking its neck. Rob had just enough time to dive out of the way as a blast of water blew the dead body off the railing. The corpse slammed into another dragon, causing it to lose balance. Rob, knelt and pumped a hose of bullets into the beast's tattered wings. It cleared the armory, and slammed into the ground behind it. Now, the soldiers were out side, firing at the dragons to. An RPG streaked through the air, and clipped one monster's wing, blowing it clean off. The beast let out a shriek and plummeted to the ground.

"Rob, get off of there!" Pete pointed behind him. Rob ducked down as a dragon blew over him, narrowly avoiding eating him. He fired off a burst of rounds into the dragon's thick hide. It flinched, and came back around.

Without thinking, Rob dove over the railing and off of the water tower. He spun around in mid dive, and fired of his remaining round of ammo into the dragon's hide. Rob hit the roof of the building hard on his back, knocking the very breath from him. The dragon careened into the side of the building, taking the roof with it. Rob jumped to his feet, and ran across the rooftop, chunks of it exploding behind him. He ducked down and covered his head as half of the building sunk in.

"We have to make this quick." said one of the soldiers. "Find a truck and hop in."

They boarded the lead humvee and took off down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Broken Angels

It started to rain as they entered Windsor, it pounded heavily on the metal roof of the jeep. Rob looked out the window at the overcast night. Was this really happening? Just the other day, he was a normal guy with a normal life, but now it was gone. They took it away from him. He wondered if his family was still alive. It seemed like forever since he had seen them. He was shaken from his daydream when the humvee stopped, and people started getting out and running off of the road.

He opened a door and peered into the sky as a huge silhouette blocked his vision and cast a shadow over the immediate area. He leapt out of the vehicle, and scrambled into the forest where the rest of the people were. He turned as he saw a dragon swoop down and pickup a humvee, flinging it through the trees. Rob tackled Peter out of the way as the jeep slammed into the ground behind them. The beast flew along the line of vehicles, engulfing them in flames. The dyeing cries of the injured people were heard as the flames blazed on.

He prayed a silent prayer as a soldier grabbed him by the arm.

"C'mon, you don't want to stay here do you?" he shouted.

Rob snapped back to his senses and found himself running through the forest along with the other survivors. He could hear trees being toppled over and people screaming and relaying orders to one another.

Every once in a while a cloud of flames would set a group of trees afire, causing the surrounding area to glow orange. Rob looked behind him as he ran. Peter was running behind him a couple of meters. He heard a roar, and a dragon skidded onto the land in front of him. He changed direction, and busted through the thick underbrush, He heard Pete scream, and saw a blast of flames. He didn't want to think about what just happened. Peter was the only person he knew that was still alive up until now. He ran through the trees, the dragon right on his heels. He dodged and weaved to avoid the tree limbs, and the beast that was chasing him.

He broke into a clearing where he met up with a group of soldiers who were heading the same way as him. One soldier lobbed a grenade over his head, blowing a nearby dragon into a tree and knocking the tree over. Rob blind fired over his shoulder, hitting a dragon every few shots. He fired into the air as one beast glided over them. Holes formed in its wings as the bullets tore at them.

It landed, and charged Rob and the soldiers. He turned and ran, clutching the stitch in his side. It was burning incessantly, but it was better than what the dragon had planned for him. The monster was catching up now. He desperately fired at the dragon as he ran, but to no avail; it kept coming. He tripped, and slid across the wet ground, coating himself in mud.

He had no choice. All he could do was fight until in inevitable happened. He was going to die. He lay on his back, and slammed on the trigger. The barrage of fire hit the dragon like a train. It stumbled back, and screamed to the sky. Rob was getting ready to open fire again, when he heard the worst sound he could hear at the moment.

_Click.click, click, click_

The beast looked up, and growled at him. He closed his eyes, and waited for the burning flames to swallow him; but it never came.

Instead, he saw a flashing red light roll under the dragon's body. He scampered into the trees as the grenade went off. The dragon was gutted, and blown backwards, limp. Rob looked around for his savior, and saw Peter walking up with a smoking grenade launcher held idly at his side.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" he laughed.

"You sorry son of a bitch!" Rob exclaimed as Pete walked up to him. "You've escaped death again!"

"It's the cigs man, I'm telling ya."

-----

The caught up with the soldiers, behind a fallen log.

"Gentlemen," a commander said. "Just over this hill is Windsor"

We walked up to the cliff overlooking a small town in Windsor, and saw the entire town in flames. Dragons soared over it, burning everything in their path.


End file.
